<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Beneath the Ocean Waves by Zodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461291">Heat Beneath the Ocean Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac'>Zodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Inflation, Eggpreg, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Like really big size difference because Hyth is One Large Boi, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Size Difference, There's probably some non-euclidean anatomy going on here, Vaginal Sex, but y'know you gotta break some laws of physics if you wanna fuck an Amaurotine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“...So, you’re horny, is what you’re saying?”</p><p>That smile turned into a grimace, but when Hythlodaeus next spoke, there was a lovingly exasperated tone to his voice. “If you must put it in such a crude fashion, yes… That is precisely what the problem is.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Beneath the Ocean Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryBlue/gifts">JanuaryBlue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission done for JanuaryBlue who wanted Hyth in heat/unbearably horny fucking a female WoL and gave me oodles of kinks to pick from to include. I had a ton of fun with it and they definitely have my thanks for giving me such an enjoyable prompt to work with!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren't certain what you were looking for at this point.</p><p>All the Unsundered were now gone, consumed or shattered or bound before your very eyes. With that final, harrowing battle atop the Crystal Tower that damn-well would have snuffed out your life force had Hades not intervened, the last Ascian had fallen. The First celebrated the joyous news, the Scions, freshly returned to their bodies, celebrated as much as they could in their weakened state, so surely you should have done the same.</p><p>But, amidst the festivities that occurred after your victory, you were unable to be found.</p><p>They were your enemies, yes, but between Emet-Selch's loose tongue and the glimpses you received from Elidibus, you were given just the slightest taste of what things were like in those supposed halcyon days.</p><p>Of what <em> you </em> were like.</p><p>Every one of your friends held a special place in your heart and, by the sound of it, you were as close as one could get to the rest of the Convocation that presided over Amaurot. You had forgotten that, of course. The mere thought of those precious memories of crying and laughing, of being defeated and triumphing with the countless allies you had come across in your travels simply… <em> vanishing </em> out of nowhere one day… the thought of them becoming not only strangers to you, but <em> enemies... </em> Just the idea left a leaden weight in your gut, your body almost physically rejecting it.</p><p>...But that was precisely what had happened, wasn't it?</p><p>You stood up against and slew your former coworkers and friends as if they were nothing more than the feral beasts you hunted as a novice adventurer after disembarking from that chocobo-drawn carriage so very long ago now. Back then, you hadn't even made an attempt to know the Ascians' true motives, instead taking in all the stories and tales you heard about how they only wished for destruction and chaos as the truest gospel. Certainly, other than Emet-Selch, they didn't seem eager to divulge <em> too </em> much information, but the guilt gnawed away at you all the same. If you had only reached out, attempted to find some sort of common ground…!</p><p>...But you hadn't and the Ascians were wiped out, any secrets they carried with them settled down inside their respective graves unheard.</p><p>Perhaps that is what drew you, time and again, back to Amaurot.</p><p>Among the sunken spires and skyscrapers, perhaps you thought you might uncover the barest shred of knowledge concerning things long, long passed. A recording like the one you had already found, some abandoned journal that Emet-Selch had carelessly (or care<em> fully </em> ) recreated, just <em> something </em> to fill in the gaps between the then and now. The shades were useless to you, filled only with enough knowledge to carry them throughout their daily routine even though days bled into one another in the absence of sunlight beneath the waves.</p><p>All the shades, that is, except one.</p><p>Hythlodaeus was the only one you met who managed to have some semblance of free will, though whether it was intentional or not was certainly up in the air after his most recent instance of aiding you. Whether a purposeful gift from his Creator or some accidental slip of the aether as he originally posited… or maybe even the result of something he hadn't thought to mention yet, he had knowledge and resources you sought, was quite possibly the only source of them you could reliably reach at this point.</p><p>Perhaps he was who you were truly looking for every time you came to Amaurot, a shade from yours and Emet-Selch's shared past that could divulge anything and everything you wondered about… if it weren't for the annoying little fact that he only deigned to appear before you when you were in dire straits.</p><p>But, it seemed as though the tables were turned this time…</p><p>Every time you visited Amaurot, you combed through a different section of it in search of clues; without knowing what areas Hythlodaeus favored, it was the best you could do. This trip brought you to the Halls of Rhetoric, the shades quite eagerly allowing you into the backrooms where more private debates might be held, all-too happy to nurture what they saw as a budding interest in the art of speech. There, stepping past ornate, towering closed doors, the unintelligible murmuring of arguments seeping through, you eventually happened upon one that was oh-so slightly ajar. Normally, you would have thought nothing of it and moved on, but you froze in your tracks when you caught a hint of the aether wafting out from the room.</p><p>Thick and cloying, it hung heavy in air already saturated with ancient magicks, practically sticking to the walls of your throat as you breathed it in, filling your lungs with the sweet smell. While the stench of aether was unmistakable throughout the entirety of Amaurot, it always tended to be either the sharp metallic tang of raw energy or associated with whatever was nearby, such as the vegetal scent present in the Akademia arboretum. This, however, drew you in, beckoning, <em> urging </em> you to hunt down the source of it.</p><p>And so you did.</p><p>Squeezing yourself through that gap in the doorway, you stared at the room before you. There was a table set in the center, too tall for you to even consider using of course, as well as some sort of chalkboard-like slab set into the far wall, likely meant for any debating Amaurotines to draw out their points if needed. That drew your attention for only a moment, though, right up until your eyes trailed over to the corner of the room.</p><p>Huddled there, almost entirely curled in on themself, was one of the shades of this city.</p><p>Sucking in a sharp breath, you hurried over to their side before doing your best to examine them for any possible wounds given the voluminous robe they had on. “...Are you alright?”</p><p>Ponderously, the shade raised their head and started a bit once they saw you. Fat droplets of sweat beaded on the span of their face below the white mask covering the upper portion of it, though that didn’t stop them from offering you a shaky smile. “Ah, my new, old friend… I did not wish for you to see me like this…”</p><p>Between the choice of words and the gentle, albeit strained, cadence of the melodic voice Amaurotines had, you were able to deduce the identity of just who this was. “...Hythlodaeus?”</p><p>“As bright as ever, I see…” Sucking in a labored breath, Hythlodaeus straightened up a bit, resting heavily against the wall behind himself. “Well, mayhaps less so now that you are not fit to burst with light aether.” A ragged chuckle at his own joke, even his signature “fufufu”s sounding rough around the edges.</p><p>“What happened to you? ...Is there someone I need to fight?” Despite them being mere shades of what they once were, you had grown fond of the kindly Amaurotines in your trips down to their sunken city, perhaps Hythlodaeus most of all even though you had only met with him a couple of times. If someone had managed to harm him… Well, you would be damned if you were just going to stand by and let them get away with it.</p><p>Another chuckle as he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “It is nothing as dramatic as that, I assure you… Though I certainly do appreciate the thought of you fighting valiantly for my honor.” You didn’t know how he sounded as teasing as he did when he looked to be in pain of some sort, but he seemed to manage it just fine.</p><p>“No, this small… <em> issue </em> is one that is wholly natural, although I have not the faintest idea why my Creator would choose to curse me with it unless it was merely another of his subconscious lapses. You see, despite our longevity and therefore lack of <em> needing </em> to ensure we leave behind a genetic legacy as you mortals do, we still suffer through somewhat similar reproductive cycles, presumably to replace any of our population who happen to perish from means other than aging. Certainly, they are far longer—ranging from anywhere between centuries to even millennia of dormancy depending on the individual—but they always inevitably arrive… usually at the most inconvenient of times, as my own happens to prove once more.”</p><p>You stared at him for a good, long moment, mulling over all he had just revealed before, “...So, you’re horny, is what you’re saying?”</p><p>That smile turned into a grimace, but when Hythlodaeus next spoke, there was a lovingly exasperated tone to his voice. “If you must put it in such a crude fashion, yes… That is precisely what the problem is.”</p><p>“And you said “once more”... This is not the first time something like this has happened then?”</p><p>“Correct, unfortunately... Although it happened centuries prior to the Final Days, I remember it as though it were merely yesterday. ‘Twould be a normal day at the Bureau of the Architect, I thought at the time. However, shortly after lunchtime, I found myself burning up no matter how hot or cold my surroundings were, my thoughts shifting towards the depraved on their own accord. Once I realized just what was happening, I attempted to hold out until the end of the workday, but clocked out early once the urges became nigh unbearable.”</p><p>“And then you “took care” of yourself, I’m guessing?”</p><p>What you could see of his cheeks flushed red and it was a rather cute look for him, you had to admit. “No… Not exactly. You see, these desires will only be properly sated by having another… <em> participant </em> aid you. If you attempt to do it by yourself, those wants will only be soothed briefly before flaring up again until the cycle passes entirely, which could take <em> days </em> to occur. I was fully prepared to sequester myself away until my urges ceased, but you had picked that day out of all of them to return from whatever travels had taken you out and about. When I did not greet you at the gates as was our usual custom, you tracked me down, insistent on seeing me no matter the excuses I attempted to give so you would not witness me in such a state. When you did inevitably find me, you took one look at me before, ah… <em> assisting </em> me with this particular problem, claiming that you did not wish for me to suffer for days on end when you could “easily” fix it then and there.”</p><p>"Is that so…?" Ducking your eyes down granted you a glimpse of the massive shape bulging those robes outwards, clearly more than mere folds in the clothing. It was <em> huge </em> , leagues larger than any cock you had handled in this lifetime, perhaps roughly the size of your entire body. You weren't certain whether it was the fault of the saccharine aether in the air that you realized to be Hythlodaeus', some dim echo of your ancient life, or your own mind in the here and now, but the more you looked at it, the more your thoughts drifted towards the obscene—just how impressive It might be when revealed, how wonderfully <em> hot </em> It might be to your eager touch… It was definitely too large for you to take inside yourself (as much as the tell-tale ache burgeoning in your groin urged you to try), but you <em> could </em> offer him an unconventional handjob or something along those lines. If you had so willingly done such a thing in the past, then it couldn't have been all that bad.</p><p>...Besides, what sort of hero would you be if you sat back and allowed the person who aided you in a time of need to suffer during his own?</p><p>Moving forwards, you pressed a hand to his cheek, noting how <em> warm </em> he felt to the touch. "How about a repeat of the good old days, then?"</p><p>His eyes widened at the suggestion before darting up and down your form, clearly performing the same mental gymnastics concerning the size difference between the two of you. "But you are so small now…"</p><p>Your shoulders roll in an easy shrug, gentle, yet teasing smile playing across your lips. "So what? I've handled some big cocks, you know."</p><p>A snort, perhaps half-distress, half-amusement left him before his gaze turned more musing rather than that of a person offered an impossible equation to solve, a mischievous smile beginning to tug at his own lips. Uh-oh. "Come to think of it, if you <em> truly </em> wish to invoke memories of the good old days, then I can oblige." A wink, then, raising a finger before his face. "But you will have to trust me, alright?"</p><p>Oh, now that worried you even more than that playful look, certain that Hythlodaeus had something in mind that was more than a mere handjob. Then again, you knew that whatever it was couldn't be <em> that </em> bad. Even in the event that Emet-Selch had only imbued this dear friend of his with but a fraction of the powers he had in his former life, Hythlodaeus would still be more than a match for you and, had he wished you harm, he could have easily inflicted it upon you when you first shambled into this city, on the brink of turning.</p><p>No, whatever he was planning was surely just as much for your benefit as it was his.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>Impish smile turning to one of glee and sheer <em> relief </em>, the Ancient slowly eased into a standing position, having to brace himself against the wall to do so. That done, he faced the doorway and, with a gesture, it snapped shut. "There. That should ensure any passersby do not hear your cries…" Another wink. "Unless you are still as loud as ever, of course."</p><p>Before you could come up with a witty retort of your own, he managed to snap his fingers despite wearing those thick black gloves and, with the motion, your clothes vanished into thin air. Letting out a sharp cry, you reflexively moved a hand to cover your vagina and an arm to proactively drape over your small breasts; certainly, you had agreed to help Hythlodaeus out with his problem, but you expected a bit more sensuality when it came to disrobing you! And yet, even having your outfit removed in such a way wasn't the most offensive part of this situation to you. "You learned that from Emet-Selch!"</p><p>"Hmmm… Still loud as ever." He mused to himself before addressing you, voice so damnably cheery. "Guilty as charged~ When you spend centuries around a person, you pick up a few things from them.”</p><p>Your annoyance with having your outfit disappear was apparently still evident as he followed it up with, “Do not worry; using my aether to Create clothing is far easier of a task than dissipating it in the first place, so I will be certain to recreate it for you once we are finished here.”</p><p>You huffed in response, aggravation instead shifting towards how Hythlodaeus was still able to be an <em> absolute shite </em>when he was apparently unbelievably aroused; you supposed it had to be so ingrained in his personality that he could act like it without even a thought. Still, the assurance that you would be getting your clothes back at the end of this soothed you somewhat and you lowered your hands… But now a light shiver traveled through you as goosebumps prickled your skin. The bottom of the ocean wasn't exactly known for being warm, after all.</p><p>Fortunately, Hythlodaeus wasn't about to leave you to tremble away on the tiles. He scooped you up in one hand, cradling you in his palm as if you were nothing more than a mere toy. Leaning in then, he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue in a long line from your crotch to your chin.</p><p>The wet muscle felt as good against your body as his heated breaths and was large enough that it managed to hit all your sensitive spots at once, your pussy tingling and nipples becoming hard from the attention. Another lick had you moaning softly, those shivers and goosebumps being present for an entirely different reason altogether.</p><p>Hythlodaeus, meanwhile, seemed to be enjoying this as much as you were, pausing to lick his own lips, savoring the flavors on his tongue. "And you taste much the same as you used to as well… Simply remarkable…"</p><p>Even if your brain hadn't begun the slippery slope down into pleasure, you wouldn't have had time to contemplate the implications of his words. The next time his tongue lolled out, it sought to focus on lower areas, the broad tip of it nudging both your thighs and folds apart, tending to you so gently and lovingly.</p><p>Every broad stroke massaged both your labia and clit, even the slightest movement sending jolts of pleasure racing through your body, muscles shuddering from the sheer intensity of it all, mind ceding to overwhelming lust. You had been eaten out before, certainly, but this experience was so vastly, wonderfully <em> different </em> than those other times. Other than how it could reach you more wholly and completely than any other you've had in your lifetime, you dimly realized that his tongue was <em> textured, </em> his tastebuds much larger in comparison to your own. Those bumps only added to the sensations wracking your body, countless numbers of them dragging over your pussy as he lavished it in attention.</p><p>Once you were soaked in his saliva and your own juices, he pulled away and wiped his chin with the sleeve of his free arm. You whined and bucked your hips towards him, craving the return of that tongue and he simply chuckled, running a knuckle over your head.</p><p>"Patience. I only pulled away to remind you of what I told you before. "Trust me." Will you still do that?"</p><p>Without hesitation, you nodded again, not even caring about what he could possibly be planning at this point, just wanting, <em> craving, </em> the return of that tongue or maybe something more.</p><p>With that, he smiled and, with a gesture, the air seemed to grow heavier than it already was, primordial magicks thickening around the both of you. Before you could worry too much about it, however, he had leaned in again, tongue outstretched to lap at you once more.</p><p>What you weren't expecting was for the broad tip to slip inside of you.</p><p>Gasping, you tensed as you stared between your legs, expecting pain at such a large intrusion… but none came. Instead, there was only a satisfying pressure as you were opened further, stuffed fuller than ever before. The reason why soon became apparent as there was a new, tingling sensation around the tongue pressing into you, blossoming outwards to suffuse your whole body with an odd, but pleasurable sensation, like the charge in the air before a thunderstorm.</p><p>Ancient aether being bent and shaped to Hythlodaeus' will, all in the name of ensuring you would be able to handle him.</p><p>You threw your head back and <em> moaned </em> like a cheap whore even as you were filled more than you thought possible, more than what should have <em> been </em>possible. Ilm after ilm of that tongue slipped into you, those bumps rolling against your inner walls in the process, wonderful friction sparking into blessed bliss with every little movement. As if in a trance, you watched as it slowly disappeared into you, the growing bulge in your abdomen being the only visible sign that it hadn't vanished entirely. Whole body trembling now, you gripped at the hand holding you aloft, grabbing fistfuls of unidentifiable fabric in some vain attempt at bracing yourself.</p><p>Hythlodaeus, for his part, did his best to laugh without the use of his tongue and you could feel every one of his damnable "fufufu"s vibrating through your very core. Ignoring your moaned, "S-stop laughing…" his thumb curled towards you, the pad rubbing circles against your breasts maddeningly slowly. At the same time, you felt a nudge against you and glanced behind you to see his other fingers treating your back in a similar fashion.</p><p>Between all the myriad new sensations, you were experiencing and the heat pooling in your bulging stomach, you knew you couldn't hold out for long. The final straw was Hythlodaeus abruptly shoving the remainder of his tongue into you, lips pressing to your flesh in some obscene mockery of a kiss, the beak of his mask scraping against the center of your chest. Screaming loud enough that you were certain any neighboring Amaurotines paused their debates to listen in, you hit your peak, your back arching as your inner muscles spasmed and clenched around that tongue.</p><p>As soon as you settled enough for him to do so, Hythlodaeus pulled his tongue out of you, leaving you feeling so achingly empty as your body slowly relaxed against his hand, shaky lungs drawing in deep breaths. Though you had trouble focusing after the best orgasm of your life, you could still see the grin on his face, the veritable flood of your juices dripping down his chin.</p><p>"I believe you are ready now."</p><p>
  <em> Shite. </em>
</p><p>So focused were you on your own pleasure that the entire reason this was happening had completely slipped your mind. Blinking yourself out of the haze of your afterglow, you shot a quick glance down at the still-erect monster between his legs. If his tongue was that amazing, then you couldn't even fathom what that cock was going to be like.</p><p>Fortunately, it seemed as though he wasn’t about to keep you waiting.</p><p>Parting his robes, he finally revealed that dick with a sharp inhale as the air hit it. Mouth agape, you couldn’t help but stare at it. With ridges periodically dotting its length and a head that tapered off to a massive slit, it was nothing like any of the various races’ cocks that you were aware of, practically alien in appearance. Still not quite over how altogether foreign it was, you couldn’t help but blurt out the second thought to come to mind.</p><p>“That’s never going to fit.”</p><p>A smirk. “”Trust me,” remember?”</p><p>Well, you had listened to him up to now and you had managed to fit the entirety of his tongue inside yourself. If he thought you were able to handle that impressive member… he likely knew better than you did.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>That smirk remained on his face as he adjusted his hand to gently, but firmly, grasp you by your midsection, positioning you just above the head of his cock. Dipping his head down, you could feel how ragged his breathing was already, how his hand trembled ever-so slightly.</p><p>He needed this just as badly as you did.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>Agonizingly slowly, he lowered you down as you held your breath, his cock nudging your thighs apart an impossible amount before slipping between folds that should not have been able to handle it.</p><p>Again, you were expecting pain, but again, your instincts were disappointed. There was still that pressure in its place, but also <em> heat, </em> a searing warmth that radiated out from that dick to engulf the whole of your body. It had you squirming already even though only the head was in, trying to buck your hips downwards in an attempt to put more of that length inside of yourself, to <em> fill </em>the almost painful emptiness the tongue left in its wake. Thankfully, Hythlodaeus seemed to get the hint and acquiesced, forcing you down at a faster pace.</p><p>“So tight…” He murmured, voice hushed in awe.</p><p>“So <em> big </em> …” You replied, watching with eyes half-closed as that cock split you open. Ilm by ilm at first, then fulm by fulm sank into your all-too accommodating form, your stomach bulging out obscenely, far more than it had with Hythlodaeus’ tongue. You had no idea how his magic allowed such a mockery of physics and anatomy and general laws of life to occur, but at this point, you no longer cared. The only thought in your mind was <em> more. </em></p><p>And Hythlodaeus was happy to oblige, sinking into you until he had fully sheathed himself within. A moment passed, two, the only sounds being your harsh panting and his labored breathing as he attempted to keep some manner of composure even now.</p><p>And then he moved.</p><p>It was slow, at first, withdrawing that cock one agonizing ridge at a time before pushing back inside in a single fluid motion. But, soon enough, his urges clearly grew to be too much for him to control and his movements became quick and choppy, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the chamber.</p><p>As well as the sound of your cries, of course. Every time he pulled out left you gasping for air, lungs thankful for the reprieve from the sheer amount of pressure it was under. But then, the next thrust pushed that air right back out of you again in the form of a strangled scream. Again and again and again. It was overwhelming, having such a massive length rutting against your inner walls, using you as if you were nothing more than a cocksleeve. With Hythlodaeus holding you the way he was, you couldn’t do anything other than grasp the hand around your midsection and hold on for dear life. Even if you hadn’t just orgasmed, your mind would be in utter overload, heat and pleasure and the intoxicating stench of magic all melding together to form the perfect fog to settle over your brain, smothering any chance of coherent thought.</p><p>So out of it, you weren’t even able to parse the breathless, “Gonna…!” from Hythlodaeus until he slammed you straight down to the hilt, wrenching a choked, prolonged moan out of you even as he let out the most desperate, relieved groan. His cock throbbed, the sensation resonating through your whole body, and the expected wave of cum splattered hotly against your inner walls in spurts, swelling your stomach even further, but then… there was something else as well.</p><p>A bulge, far larger than the globs of his seed, was travelling up through his length. Your eyes rolled up into your skull as it passed through your folds, somehow spreading you open even wider than you already were. Up, up, up it went until it sloshed out of the slit at the tip of his cock to settle softly in the torrent of cum filling you. An orb of some sort, flexible, yet with a definite weight to it.</p><p>Well, that explained why that member had such an odd appearance.</p><p>It was followed up by another, then another, each stretching your already abused entrance as they passed through it. When the second one pushed into you, you came again, your clenching muscles only helping to draw the ball further inside yourself until it rolled out of his cock to sink beside the first one. Before you could even begin to relax, the fourth one brought you to the height of euphoria once more, blanking your mind. At this point, you didn’t even care how far your belly bulged out before you, all you wanted were more of those eggs or aether or <em> whatever </em> they were, more pleasure, just more, more, <em> more </em>!</p><p>After your third orgasm, things grew hazier than they already were and you were no longer able to even begin to keep track of how many of the orbs Hythlodaeus pushed into you. All you knew was that, after what felt to be an eternity, the seemingly-endless tide of them slowed down to a trickle before eventually stopping entirely. Once that happened, Hythlodaeus let out a ragged sigh and slowly, carefully eased you off his softening cock entirely, a veritable wave of his seed gushing out of you as soon as he was no longer plugging you up… though, oddly enough, none of the balls nestled inside of you followed suit.</p><p>Clearly exhausted, he plopped down heavily upon the ground, having enough foresight to settle you so very gently beside him. In a sitting position, your hands reflexively moved to rest atop the solid dome of your stomach sticking out before you, lust-addled mind marvelling at how <em> full </em> you were, even now. Like that, the two of you rested for several minutes, the deafening screams that had filled the room mere moments ago now replaced by the sounds of quiet, labored breaths as the both of you attempted to recuperate.</p><p>Once he recovered, Hythlodaeus lightly prodded at your swollen stomach for a bit before chuckling lightly.</p><p>It took you a moment to respond, lungs working overtime given the new weight inside you. "...I know I'm gonna regret asking, but what's so funny?"</p><p>"I <em> maaay </em> need to adjust your former outfit before recreating it on account of your, ah… new measurements. A possible risk that completely slipped my mind given everything happening. My apologies." He certainly didn't <em> look </em> apologetic, though, eyes glimmering with a sort of mischievous pride as he looked you over, clearly enjoying the effect his handiwork had on your body.</p><p>You put on your best withering stare in an attempt to make him exhibit remorse or sympathy or <em> something </em>other than that shite-eating look he had been giving you this whole time.</p><p>His only response was another of those damnable chuckles.</p><p>You weren't sure what you expected from someone who claimed Emet-Selch as one of his closest friends.</p><p>Groaning, you lightly batted his hands away and flopped onto your back, quickly rolling over to your side once you realized that position would be problematic with your new center of gravity. "You can take your "fufufu"s and shove them right up your arse."</p><p>Still… you hoped whatever sort of orbs he planted in you wouldn't be coming out anytime soon; you weren't sure how you could possibly handle being so <em> empty </em> after this experience.</p><p>But even if they did… you were sure Hythlodaeus wouldn't mind you returning for another reminder of the good old days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right <a href="https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>